My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya is Superman
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: What if Izuku Midoriya wasn't born powerless, What if instead Izuku possessed incredible abilities like no other, Does that mean Izuku still gets One for All from his favourite Pro-Hero All Might or dose someone else inherits the quirk instead? Powerful Izuku/ things that has appeared in any form of Superman media can appear here.
1. Promo

"Characters speaking"

"Characters thoughts"

**"All Might speaking"**

**"All Might thoughts"**

**ALL MIGHT ATTACKS**

_(When a character is giving you their point of view)_

_"People taking on the phone, television and computer"_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(As you probably know I am a huge ****DC comics**** fan and I am a fan of ****My Hero Academia since it combines to things that I love Superheroes and Anime so I decided to make this story and from the title Midoriya Izuku is going to be Superman however his origins won't be identical to the classic Superman's since everyone else who has done a story where Izuku has Superman's powers he also has his origins so I'm going to do something different and ****also during this story I will also be adding other things from DC comics like characters, places and other stuff however I will also be adapting them to fit in the My Hero Academia world)**

* * *

**Midoriya Izuku P.O.V**

_(All men are not born equal and that was especially true when quirks started to appear in the world and they were a special superhuman ability that a person can have, along with being unique to each user they are also limited to one ability and are thus unable to achieve any other. The first person to manifest a Quirk was a new born baby in the city of Qingqing with their quirk being able to emanate light from their body. After that incident, people around the world began to manifest different kinds of quirks and even today nobody truly understand why this happen although people theorized that the development of Quirks was caused by the spread of a virus carried by mice or just human evolution.)_

_(Currently, around 80% of the world population possesses a Quirk however when quirks appeared it caused chose around the world because of his sudden onslaught of criminals empowered by their newfound "superpowers" but just as there were criminals using their quirks there was the rise of people who wanted to do good and they were Vigilantes and thanks to the increase of people trying to do good peace was restore but the world was forever changed so society adapted to the new status quo with the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons and to combat the criminals that used their quirks a new profession was created the profession of crime fighting Quirk users, The Pro Heroes.)_

_(All men are not born equal because someone could be a born with a incredible quirk that allows them to do something amazing while someone else __could be a born with a weak quirk that doesn't do anything but there is the idea of someone who was __born with a weak quirk or was one of the 20% that was born without a quirk known as quirkless raising up against the odds and achieve their dreams that sounds great because it can get you to believe in yourself however my story isn't that instead I'm part of the reason why there is a saying '__All men are not born equal' because unlike other people I don't just have one ability but instead i have multiple abilities that makes me not equal to anyone else and this is story where I use these abilities to help the world and become a __Pro Heroes that would be known throughout the world as... **SUPERMAN!**)_

**Next time on**

**My Hero Academia: Izuka the Superman**

**My origin story: Part One**

* * *

**(Sorry this chapter was so short I just wanted to let you know that i my working on a My H****ero Academia story and like I say on my other stories if you have any ideas for this please let me know)**


	2. My Origin Story: Part One

"Characters speaking"

"Characters thoughts"

**"All Might speaking"**

**"All Might thoughts"**

**ALL MIGHT ATTACKS**

_(When a character is giving you their point of view)_

_"People taking on the phone, television and computer"_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was a happy child growing up thanks to him having a loving mother known as Inko Midoriya however he never knew his father just that his name was Hisashi Kazu who dated Inko for almost a year before leaving her saying that he had to return home and she never saw him again but before Hisashi left he gave her a sliver ring with a strange blue gem inside and she kept the ring on her ever since.

A week after Hisashi left Inko found out that she was pregnant with Izuku who she gave birth to and they were a happy family and Inko brought Izuku to her childhood friend Mitsuki Bakugo home as she also had a son who was the same age as Izuku and his name was Katsuki Bakugo and the two boys quickly became good friends because of their share love for Pro-heroes especially the fact that they were both hugh fans of the number one hero ALL-MIGHT the symbol of peace and the hero that always has a smile no matter who or what he was facing against.

However when they turn four years old everything changed because that was the age when someone's quirk would manifest and Katsuki was the first among their class to get a quirk and his was 'Explosion' a quirk which that allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat and he can also ignite it on command, allowing him to create explosions. Everyone praised him for having such a incredible quirk and it cause him to become excellently arrogant while he was already a bit arrogant since he was the leader of his group of friends that Izuku was apart of who didn't mind as he was just happy to have friends.

But one day Katsuki led them to the nearby forest and while there Katsuki trip and fell into the river and while everyone else just stood there Izuku went down to help him however when he offered his hand to Katsuki it caused him to think that Izuku was looking down on him the only person in their class that hasn't manifested a quirk yet and it angered him greatly. Since then Katsuki began making fun of Izuku even coming up with a nickname 'Deku' using the kanji in his surname Midoriya with the meaning of it being "good for nothing" or in the exact words of Katsuki "someone who can't do anything".

This became something that everyone in their class believe after Inko took Izuku to see Doctor Daruma Ujiko who revealed to them that Izuku would never manifest a quirk meaning he was classified as quirkless. After that most of Izuku's _'friends'_ left him because Katsuki did and they would listen to someone that has a amazing quirk which he intends to use to become a Pro-hero that surpass ALL-MIGHT instead of being friends with someone that they consider is useless however on one day their opinion of Izuku Midoriya would change forever from mockery to amazement and fearful.

**Izuku at age five**

It was just like any other day nothing was in particular was different Inko told Midoriya to go to the playground so he and when he got there Midoriya saw Bakugo with his two 'friends' picking on another kid.

"You better apologize before I beat your ass, you piece of shit!" Bakugo said arrogantly while his two compatriots laughed and the kid cried.

Midoriya couldn't stand seeing this so he went over to help the kid knowing that he stood no chance against Katsuki especially with his quirk that he is happily to use on people who he finds annoying.

"That's enough, Kacchan!" Midoriya said using Bakugo's nickname.

"Deku! Why the hell are you doing here?!" Bakugo ask angrily.

"I'm here to help, You shouldn't bully other people, Kacchan" said Midoriya.

"Hey, he deserves it. Someone's gotta teach him what happens when you cut someone in line and take the last cupcake" Bakugo said arrogantly while his two compatriots nodded their heads.

"Even so, he's already crying, so stop it! I won't let you go any further!" said Midoriya.

"You won't let me? Hah!" Bakugo laughed, along with his two compatriots. "Your just a good for nothing Quirkless loser! and you think you can take me on? Let's kick his ass, as well guys!" Bakugo said as he and the other two charged forward at Midoriya who saw this so he put up his fists and threw a punch at Bakugo while also shutting his eyes thinking.

For a moment Midoriya thought for sure that he made contract with Bakugo but it happen so quickly it cause him to think that Bakugo had dodge it but it still slight touch him and now he was waiting for Bakugo and the other two to begin their attack on him but it never came so Midoriya slowly open his eyes to only discover Bakugo's _'friends' _just stood there in both shock and afraid which confused Midoriya but then he realised where's Bakugo and then he heard it.

Bakugo's scream of agony come coming from down the street which confused Midoriya even more as it made him wonder why was Bakugo suddenly down the street and screaming in pain and Midoriya got his answer when Bakugo's _'friends' _ran away from him shouting it.

"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HIT US AS WELL!" Bakugo's 'friends' shouted in terror.

Even the kid that Midoriya had protected from Bakugo and his two 'friends' look at him fearful as who could blame him as it wasn't everyday that you see the person that everyone considers weak sends the person that everyone considers to be the strongest flying in the air from one simply poorly thrown punch.

Afterwards Bakugo was taken by his parents to the hospital where he had to have surgery on his right elbow as he fractured from his fall however thanks to advancements in medical science because of the rise of quirks Bakugo would be able to heal completely but he will have a scar across his elbow.

Meanwhile as for Midoriya he had explain what happen to the police who at first didn't believe him when he said that he was classified as quirkless but after finding that he was it shock them however they then had a thought that maybe the examination that doctor perform on someone to see if they will manifest a quirk or not isn't one hundred percent positives.

**(I know what it's like to fracture your elbow as it has happen to me and let me tell you it HURTS)**

**Izuku Age 14**

Nine years has past since that incident with Bakugo and Midoriya's life has changed since then as no longer anybody made fun of him fearing that Midoriya would hit them with his super strength quirk and break their just bones just like he did with Bakugo who Midoriya is now certain that hates him but not because Midoriya had hurt him instead because he had beat Bakugo in a fight and now Bakugo wants to prove to everyone that he was the strongest by defeating Midoriya so he has been training in using his quirk in unique and different ways thinking that perhaps he can create explosions from other parts of his body other than us hands.

However over the past nine years something strange was going on with Midoriya which was that he was getting new abilities as on one day Midoriya began having a headache saying that everything was too loud and then he began hearing voices which freak him out first until he recognised some of them and when he look out from his bedroom window he saw his mom talking to one of her friends and they live in apartment building with their apartment being around the middle level so Midoriya shouldn't be able to hear them yet it sounded like they were right next to him and it was on that day Midoriya learn that he possessed super hearing.

On one day Midoriya began feeling something strange going on with his eyes and then he look up and saw everything in the apartment above his which freak him out and it was on that day Midoriya learn that he possessed X-ray vision but it also made him worry if he ends up seeing something that he shouldn't so he made sure to control this ability.

Then on one day Midoriya was going to be late for school so he decided run there and that when he learn that he also possess super speed as he ended up running past his school and by the time he managed to stop himself he was two towns over, on another day there was a hero and villain fight but when it seem that the villain was going to lose so they try to escape and try to cause some destruction to keep the hero distracted so the villain try to attack a random civilian however Midoriya saw this so he use his super speed to rush over there and block the attack and it there when Midoriya learn that he also Invulnerable.

"Alright, settle down!" The homeroom teacher shouted "Now, then, I'm supposed to be handing out career forms for you to fill out today".

The teacher grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk, looked at the class for two seconds, then tossed them into the air.

"Why bother, though? You all want to be Heroes, don't you?!" In an instant, the majority of the class of twenty cheered and showed off their Quirks, in response. "Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But remember you're not allowed to use your Quirks in public! Please, remember the school rules, everyone!".

"Hey, teach! Don't lump me in with the rest of these losers!" Bakugo shouted. "Unlike them, I actually have a Quirk that isn't total garbage."

"Shut up, Bakugou! You're not so great!" Someone in the class shouted.

"Well, since Bakugou's making himself the centre of attention, I might as well mention that he's planning on applying to U.A." The homeroom teacher said.

"U.A.?!" Everyone collectively gasped.

"That's the toughest Hero school in the country!".

"Only the best of the best can get in there!".

"I want to be a Hero, but I want to be realistic about it" Someone in the class said.

"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M IN A FAR DIFFERENT LEAGUE THEN ALL OF YOU!" Bakugo shouted, jumping on the top of his desk. "I already aced the mock exam, so the real thing will be a walk in the park! I'm gonna get into U.A., then I'm gonna be the best Hero there is! Not even All Might will be able to take me on!" Bakugo said before he began laughing.

"Oh, now that I think about it, the only other person that also apply to U.A. was Midoriya" The homeroom teacher said causing Bakugo to stop laughing.

Everyone's eyes moved away from Bakugo and onto another student, a tall young man of a very muscular build with a bunch of freckles and a black spit curl sitting on his forehead, who was too busy writing in his note book about the newest Pro-Hero that he saw on his way to school this morning.

**(Midoriya has black hair instead of green, blue eyes instead of green and is tall with a very muscular build instead of being a scrawny little kid after all he's going to be Superman)**

"WHAT?! DEKU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

"With a Quirk like his? Makes sense!" One student whispered.

"Yeah I would apply to U.A. in a heartbeat if I could do what he can" Another student whispered.

"I know right, one day when I was walking home I saw him help somebody who drop something under their car so he pick the car up with just ONE hand" A third student whispered.

"I'd put way more money on Midoriya being the next All Might than Bakugo, any day," A fourth student whispered.

As the teacher went back to finish off day's lesson, Bakugo went back into his seat but his attention was now nowhere near on the chalkboard instead it was focused squarely on Midoriya.

**At end of school**

**BANG!**

The second that the class ended and the teacher left the room Bakugo immensely went over to Midoriya's desk and slammed his hands on it while also had his quirk activated leaving two burnt marks on it.

"You got a lot of nerve, don't you, Deku?" Bakugo asked.

"What is now Bakugo?" Midoriya ask as he began to put his things away into his bag.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL THE SPORT LIGHT FROM ME! THE BEST HEROES THAT ARE OUT THERE BEGAN SHOWING THEIR GREATNESS EVEN AS STUDENTS, SO FOR ME THAT I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE FIRST AND ONLY PERSON THAT GETS INTO U.A DESPITE COMING FROM THIS SHITTIY ASS SCHOOL AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE PRO-HERO BUT NOW THAT PLAN IS RUIN BECAUSE OF YOU! WANTING TO SHOW ME UP WITH YOUR STRENGTH QUIRK!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

"He comes from a wealthy family so what difficult has he overcome exactly?" Midoriya thought to himself.

"I'm not giving up my dream of becoming a Pro-Hero especially for you" Midoriya said as he continually put his things away into his bag.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME" Bakugo shouted angrily as he ready his quirk which caused small explosions to appear on his hands but then Bakugo caught sight of Midoriya's notebook that he always has on him left on his desk so Bakugo quickly grab it.

"Oh what's this, Deku?! Hero Analysis No.13." said Bakugo.

"Bakugo, give that back!" Midoriya said as he look at Bakugo with a serious look on his face which caused Bakugo's two lackeys who were standing behind Bakugo began to back away as they know about the incident between Bakugo and Midoriya nine years ago.

"Or what? Your too chicken-shit to do anything about it" said Bakugo.

Just as Bakugo was about to use his quirk to create an explosion, right where the notebook was to ruin it however before anyone in the room had time to blink, Midoriya had threw Bakugo against the wall, lifting him off the ground with just one hand around his shirt collar and had his notebook in his other hand.

"When did he got hold of me?" Bakugo thought in surprise before it turn into anger "DOES HIS QUIRK ALSO GRANT HIM SOME KIND OF SUPER SPEED OR SOMETHING AS WELL!".

"Don't touch my stuff!" Midoriya said as he drop Bakugo before he walk back to his desk.

"WE AIN'T DONE WITH YET, DEKU" Bakugo shouted angrily.

"Yeah well I'm done with you" Midoriya said as he walk out of the classroom.

"FINE TRY TO GET IN U.A AND IT YOU DO MANAGE THEN THAT JUST MEANS THAT I CAN SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M FAR BETTER THAN YOU!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

* * *

**(I didn't want to give ****Midoriya**** Superman's full power set just yet like in Smallville and write down in the comments if you know what the ring that Hisashi gave Inko is because one I want to see if any of you get it right and second it's going to be important later on)**

* * *

**Next time on**

**My Hero Academia: ****Izuku Midoriya is**** Superman**

**My Origin Story: Part Two**


	3. My Origin Story: Part Two

"Characters speaking"

"Characters thoughts"

**"All Might speaking"**

**"All Might thoughts"**

**ALL MIGHT ATTACKS**

_(When a character is giving you their point of view)_

_"People taking on the phone, television and computer"_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**Last time**

"Bakugo, give that back!" Midoriya said as he look at Bakugo with a serious look on his face which caused Bakugo's two lackeys who were standing behind Bakugo began to back away as they know about the incident between Bakugo and Midoriya nine years ago.

"Or what? Your too chicken-shit to do anything about it" said Bakugo.

Just as Bakugo was about to use his quirk to create an explosion, right where the notebook was to ruin it however before anyone in the room had time to blink, Midoriya had threw Bakugo against the wall, lifting him off the ground with just one hand around his shirt collar and had his notebook in his other hand.

"When did he got hold of me?" Bakugo thought in surprise before it turn into anger "DOES HIS QUIRK ALSO GRANT HIM SOME KIND OF SUPER SPEED OR SOMETHING AS WELL!".

"Don't touch my stuff!" Midoriya said as he drop Bakugo before he walk back to his desk.

"WE AIN'T DONE WITH YET, DEKU" Bakugo shouted angrily.

"Yeah well I'm done with you" Midoriya said as he walk out of the classroom.

"FINE TRY TO GET IN U.A AND IT YOU DO MANAGE THEN THAT JUST MEANS THAT I CAN SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M FAR BETTER THAN YOU!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

* * *

**The current time**

**On Izuku's way home**

As Midoriya walk home he continually write into his notebook however he couldn't stop but think about Bakugo.

"He just won't stop! Why won't he leave me alone!" Midoriya thought angrily.

Just as Midoriya made his way into the underpass when a manhole cover pop open, where a giant blob of green slime crawling out.

"Damn it! He's right behind me… I need a medium sized meat suit to get away… THERE!" The green slime spoke.

The green slime then shot forward and wrapped itself around Midoriya, shoving some of itself into Midoriya's mouth.

"You really saved me, kid, I was being chased by the Hero of all Heroes, and lucky me, I find a nice-looking body for me to hide in" The Sludge Villain said.

Midoriya tried clawing at the Sludge Villain, but it just caused him laughed at Midoriya.

"I'm liquid, you moron! You might as well stop struggling. It'll make things easier for the both of us" said the Sludge Villain.

The Sludge Villain then began to wrap itself around Midoriya's face however as Midoriya try to get the Sludge Villain out of his mouth he began blowing and before he knew it Midoriya's breath was so strong that it blown the Sludge Villain right off him.

"Well that's a new one?" Midoriya thought in surprise.

"What the hell! You can cause all that wind pressure just by blowing air! Now that makes things even be-" Before the Slime Villain could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a hulking figure jumping out of the manhole as well.

**"It's alright now because I am here!"** The man said, Midoriya immensely recognised his voice as it was none other than Midoriya's favourite hero. All Might rush towards the Slime Villain with incredible speed, readying his right arm back before unleashed one of his signature attacks. **"TEXAS SMASH!"**.

The criminal was blown away instantly while Midoriya just watched from the sidelines with admiration from seeing his favourite hero in action.

**"I must apologize for getting you involved, young man!"** All Might stated, **"But I admire your courage. You stood your ground against a villain, and I respect that. Now, just a moment, please".**

All might went to scoop up the Slime Villain into his soda bottle, once he was finished he turn back to Midoriya where he saw that the boy was busy writing into his notebook while also mumbling under his breath.

**"Ehem! Excuse me, young man? But what exactly are you doing?" **The number one hero asked confused.

"Oh, right! Umm I was sort of take notes on every quirk I see so that I know how to deal with it if I were to come across it again in the future when.." Before Midoriya could finish his sentence he was interrupted by All Might.

**"Become a Pro-Hero, well I like said before y****ou stood your ground against a villain so you are well on your way to become a superb hero young man" **All Might said with his famous smile.

"Thank you so much" Midoriya said bowing his head before reaching for his notebook "Umm could you sign my notebook?" Midoriya ask hopefully.

**"Of course I would happily do it, What's your name?" **All Might ask as he wrote his signature across two pages.

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya, sir!" Midoriya said nervously.

**"Well it was a nice meeting you Young Midoriya but I need to be going now forgive this villain over to the authorities****"** All Might said before he gave a nod and took off, leaving Midoriya who was beyond happy but as he watch take into he notice that the pocket where he place the soda bottle that had the Slime Villain was ripped must likely happen what he was chasing the villain in the sewer.

"I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen after all it's All Might" Midoriya said to himself before continue on with his day.

**With Bakugo**

"Man, you really pissed Midoriya off, Bakugo!" said Bakugo's lackey #1.

"I thought he was gonna kick your ass, for sure!" said Bakugo's lackey #2.

"As if! He's nothing more but a coward and without that overpowered strength quirk of his, he would be nothing at all" Bakugo said angrily.

"Overpowered quirk? Yeah sure it's great but there are other great quirks like yours Bakugo!" said Bakugo's lackey #1.

"Yeah sure he's super strong but there are quirks that allow someone to do multiple things" said Bakugo's lackey #2.

"Are you both morons! Didn't you see how he was able get hold of me and grab his notebook in a mera moment!" Bakugo said angrily.

"Yeah your right, now did he do that" said Bakugo's lackey #1.

"Is he super strong and super fast" said Bakugo's lackey #2.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Bakugo said angrily while also using his quirk to blow up the can be was holding.

Suddenly both Bakugo's lackeys mouths dropped and their bodies started shaking which confused Bakugo until he turn around to What cause them to be like that.

"A body with a strong Quirk, perfect".

**Sometime later**

While on his way home Midoriya got a phone call from his mom who ask him to pick up some groceries which he did and not long after leaving the store he'd noticed something was going down the street and upon closer inspection, he'd noticed that the perpetrator was the same villain who'd attacked him from before and this time it had a hostage.

"What's he doing here!?" Midoriya thought before remembering All Might's rid pocket "Did the soda bottle fallout which free the villain".

"If I had went after All Might and told him about his rip pocket then all of this wouldn't happen" Midoriya thought in shock.

"Why're the heroes just standing there?"

"Seems the villain's grabbed a middle schooler..."

"Isn't that the villain All Might chased earlier?"

The Sludge Villain's body shifted around just slightly enough to allow Midoriya to see who the hostage was and to Midoriya's shock it was none other than Bakugo who looked terrified.

Midoriya began thinking about all the horrible things he have done to him over the years, "Yeah I really do hate Bakugo for everything he has done to me over the years" Midoriya thought.

But then with his super speed Midoriya suddenly disappeared changing straight at the Slime Villain and because of Midoriya's burst of speed it cause some of the fire to go out.

"However that doesn't mean I won't help him when he needs saving" Midoriya thought.

"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing?! Get back here!" said Death Arms.

"Damnit! How did he get there so fast?" said Kamui Woods.

Midoriya began trying to the the Slime Villain off Bakugo's body but only managed to get it off Bakugo's face.

"DEKU!" Bakugo yelled in surprise "Why the hell are you here?".

"Dose his quirk seriously gives him super speed? How the bell did he get here?" Bakugo thought curiously.

"You look like you needed some help" said Midoriya.

"You, again?!" The Sludge Villain said angrily.

Midoriya managed to grab hold of Bakugo's wrist and managed up Bakugo free from the Sludge Villain

"That's it! I'm ended you once and for all and this time you won't have All Might to save you" The Sludge Villain said angrily.

"I don't need saving" Midoriya said as he ready his right arm.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Midoriya yelled as he punched forward, releasing a shock wave that not only splattered the Slime Villain across the walls of the alley, but also changed the weather as drops of rain began to fall. Murmurs broke across the crowd.

"No way...!"

"...the rising air pressure...!"

"...he changed the weather with a single punch!"

"AMAZING! HE'S LIKE... ALL MIGHT!"

At the far back of the crowd there was a man who look like a skeleton that had no one hair hung loosely however he was wearing the clothes as All Might had which look baggy on him and that is because this All Might but in his true form.

"He's as strong as me! Who is this kid?" All Might thought in curiously and shock.

* * *

**(I may give Izuku other powers that people who has held the Superman name has had, as some of them have had other abilities that Superman doesn't possess just like how in Marvel comics the Miles Morales Spiderman has the Camouflage and Venom Blast abilities while Peter Parker Spiderman doesn't has them but there will be a reason as to why he has them and he will start getting them after he gets all of Superman's main abilities first)**

* * *

**Next time on**

**My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya is Superman**

**The Entrance Exam**


	4. The Entrance Exam

"Characters speaking"

"Characters thoughts"

**"All Might speaking"**

**"All Might thoughts"**

**ALL MIGHT ATTACKS**

_(When a character is giving you their point of view)_

_"People taking on the phone, television and computer"_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(One thing that I would like to point out is that Izuku looks the same but he has black hair and blue eyes)**

* * *

**Last time**

"DETROIT SMASH!" Midoriya yelled as he punched forward, releasing a shock wave that not only splattered the Slime Villain across the walls of the alley, but also changed the weather as drops of rain began to fall. Murmurs broke across the crowd.

"No way...!"

"...the rising air pressure...!"

"...he changed the weather with a single punch!"

"AMAZING! HE'S LIKE... ALL MIGHT!"

At the far back of the crowd there was a man who look like a skeleton that had no one hair hung loosely however he was wearing the clothes as All Might had which look baggy on him and that is because this All Might but in his true form.

"He's as strong as me! Who is this kid?" All Might thought in curiously and shock.

* * *

**The current time**

"D-Deku! What the hell are you!" Bakugo muttered in shock after seeing the person who he has vowed to beat had just beaten the villain that took him hostage with one punch which also changed the weather all by using one of both their favourite hero moves.

While the crowd cheered for the teenager, while the pro-heroes went to put out the fire and collect the pieces of the Slime Villain before he could escape however that wasn't going to be a problem as Midoriya's punch hadn't just splattered his body everywhere but also knock him out.

"Kid that was increasingly reckless what you just did" Death Arms stated.

"Yeah kid, you should have left this to us pros!" said Backdraft.

"This is so unfair! My debut was just this morning but now everyone is going to forget about it and instead talk about you! What kind of Quirk was that anyway!?" said Mount Lady.

"I think the main issue is about him putting himself in harms way instead about your debut" said Kamui woods.

"Yeah I know, and I'm very sorry for using my quirk" Midoriya said bowing his head.

"However you did do a great job, hell I wasn't expecting for you to pull off one of All Might's punches" Death Arms said as he knew he wasn't strong as All Might but he wasn't expecting a kid pull off something that only All Might could do.

"Yeah and how did you get there so fast? You just appeared out of nowhere?" Backdraft ask curiously.

"And how the hell can you pull off one of All Might's punches?" Mount Lady ask curiously.

"Are you planning on becoming a Pro-Hero cause I'm sure that my agency would jump at the chance of getting someone like you for a internship?" One of the pros asked curiously.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble" Midoriya said bowing his head before using his super speed to run off before the pros could ask anymore questions or before the reporters could get his name and also start asking him questions.

"That kid sure is fast" Death Arms said in shock at Izuku's speed and all the other pro-heros just nodded their years as they were just as much shock as well.

**Sometime later**

'Sign' "Man what a day" Midoriya muttered to himself as he walk home.

"Oi! Deku!" A familiar voice shouted after him.

"Ugh. Great… here we go again…" Midoriya groaned internally.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I OWE YOU ANYTHING! I DIDN'T NEED HELP ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!" Bakugo shouted angrily before walking off.

"Ungrateful but at least he's alive" Midoriya said before looking down at his watch and saw the time.

"I better get home mom might get worry" Midoriya said to himself before using his super speed to get home quickly however just as Midoriya left All Might in his buff form appeared from the corner.

**"I am here!" **All Might said however he quickly notice that Izuku was no way to be seen.

**"What the?! I could have sworn he was here a moment ago" ** All Might said confused as he had found Izuku but couldn't reveal himself as Bakugo was there so he waited for him to leave.

**"I was hoping to ask him what exactly is his quirk, As there isn't that many quirks that allow someone to pull off one of my punches, maybe he's going to try out in U.A entrance exam" **All Might said as he went back to his true form and left.

* * *

**The day of the entrance exam**

After the incident with the Slime Villain Izuku realised something he doesn't actually know the limits of his strength so during the ten mouths before the entrance exam for U.A. High School Midoriya had been training so he could better understand his quirk and to make sure what happen with Bakugo never happens again.

So Midoriya has been testing his strength at Takoba Seaside Bay where people have been throwing their trash so Midoriya thought that it was best place to test himself as there were lots of things to use, nobody was around to accidentally get hurt or tell him not to use us quirk and also do some good by clearing up Takoba Seaside Bay so Midoriya spent the next ten mouths training.

The day of the entrance exam Midoriya was nervous as who wouldn't be this was the place where many famous Pro-Heroes went and became the legends they are today.

"Today's the day" Midoriya thought as he walked forward through the dozens upon dozens of students also heading towards the giant, pristine-looking, H-shaped building.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Deku".

Midoriya turn around at the familiar voice and saw Bakugo glaring angrily at him.

"Hey Bakugo, let's do our best alright?" Midoriya said in a falsely cheerful voice, just to piss Bakugo off.

"Stay out of my way or else!" Bakugo said as he walks past Midoriya.

"Alright never mind him, gotta concentrate, today's the day" Midoriya mutters to himself as he walk forward...

...and proceeds to trip on his own leg.

"Oh shit" Midoriya thought to himself.

A universal fact is that it doesn't matter how powerful someone could be as they can still trip over and Midoriya know that this was going to be embarrassing however then instead of hitting the ground he felt his body became lighter. Midoriya notices that he was now...floating?.

"Did I somehow just gain the ability to float? Cause I wouldn't mind ability" Midoriya thought confused.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice came from behind him.

After Izuku planted his feet on the ground he turns to see a brown haired girl in a jacket and scarf.

Midoriya could lift a car with just one hand, change the weather with one strong punch, out run anyone or any vehicles and withstand almost anything however none of those things help him out against his fear of talking to a girl.

"Sorry for using my Quirk like that but I figured you wouldn't mind" She said as she pressed her fingertips against each other.

"Huh-Oh right, yeah, thanks for that" Midoriya said nervously.

"I should get going, Good luck in the exam" She said before walking towards the building.

* * *

**Later inside the building**

"That's the Voice Hero: Present Mic! Class B Rank 12,513" Midoriya whispered "It's cool that U.A hires Pro Heroes to teach us".

"Alright people!" Present Mic shouted, "Welcome to the Entrance Exam! Everyone say 'Hey!'"

However there was silence nobody repeated what Present Mic after.

"Alright, that's cool examinees! I'm here to present the guideline for the Entrance Exam! Yeah!" Present Mic shouted.

Again there was silence.

"Tough crowd" Present Mic mutters, "Anyway this is how the test will go, listeners!" He points to the screen behind him which shows the exam sites. "You guys will be going around in a fake city and your job will be to eliminate the faux-villains in the area! You are allowed to bring any equipment you want".

He explains as the screen changes to show 3 robots, "Each villain will award different points for beating them! Use your Quirks to disable them and earn points! However playing anti-hero and attacking other examinees is a big no-no!"

Suddenly an examinee stood up and raised his hand, "May I ask a question?" and without being told to his asked his question loudly, "There appears to be no fewer than 4 faux-villains on this handout! If this is a mistake it is an embarrassing one for a school of this calibre! We are here to become top Heroes after all!"

Then he changed targets and pointed straight to Midoriya, "And you!"

Midoriya raised his head and look confused at him, "M-Me?" he points to himself.

"You've been muttering about nonsense from the very start, distracting everyone in here! Is this some sort of game to you?" The guy with glasses said.

"Umm actually your the one that is distracting everyone right now but anyways regarding your question, Examinee #7111, the fourth one is the Zero-Pointer! So I recommend that you my listeners to ignore that and just focus on the ones with points".

"I see, thank you for explaining!" The blue haired boy bows.

"Now that's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto, Go Beyond Plus Ultra, 'Yeah'" Present Mic shouted.

Unlike the previous times everyone repeated after Present Mic.

"That one always works" Present Mic thought.

* * *

**Later at ****Exam Site B**

"Wow, that's big" Midoriya comments as he gazes on the life-like model city where the Practical Test was going to be.

Midoriya looks around to see how the other examinees were doing and he saw they were all wearing tracksuits and anything similar, some were wearing support items to utilise their Quirks more effectively with he was wearing a normal tracksuit. Midoriya then was the girl from earily so he thought that maybe he should wish her good luck but just as he took a few steps forward he was stop by the guy with glasses from before

"Are you trying to bother that girl over there? Can't you see that she's trying to focus on the exam" said the guy with glasses.

"I just wanted to wish her good luck" said Midoriya.

"Oh Well… okay then" the guy with glasses said before walking away so Midoriya walk up and wish her good luck which she thank him and also wish him good luck as well.

"AND START!" Present Mic voice shouted though the microphone.

Midoriya didn't waste any time and using his super speed bolted towards the life-like model city, other students just stood there in shock at Izuku's speed.

"What, were you expecting a countdown? Get a move on, already!" Present Mic voice said though the microphone.

Hearing that all the other students quickly ran in, ready to trash some robots but they immediately found the remains of dozen robots all over the place which caused them to remember about the guy that bolted into the city with super speed.

"Did he do all of this in a couple of minutes" They all thought in shock.

Meanwhile Midoriya was having a blast as it wasn't everyday that he could finally unleash his powers to their full and without any worry about anyone getting hurt or get in trouble for damaging something.

"Huh so these robots were made by Star Labs that's cool" Midoriya thought as he spotted the famous worldwide laboratories logo on one of the robots.

**Observation Room**

Inside the observation room the teachers look in awe at a certain examinees progress.

"He's...really strong" One said.

"And fast" Another said.

"He doesn't even look tired, what kind of crazy Quirk is that? Even a Pro-hero would have broken a sweat about now" Another one said.

Another pointed to a display on one screen, "Look at his points, he already reached the passing mark in just 2 minutes".

"Well it's almost time for **that** robot. What do you all think"

And all the teachers there then share a single though about it.

"Do it!"

**Back ****at ****Exam Site B**

"Do I have enough points cause I don't want to rob anyone's chance of getting into U.A. because they couldn't get enough points because of me destroying all the robots" Midoriya thought.

It was then the ground began to shaking and Midoriya heard people yelling so Midoriya turn to see many of the other students running away from something which made Midoriya curious and then everything went dark and Midoriya saw why it was the Zero point robot however Midoriya expecting for it to hugh.

"Huh? So that's the Zero point robot huh, strange why's the biggest and most likely the strongest robot only gets you zero points" Midoriya thought curiously.

Seeing that there's was no point for him to do anything as he wouldn't gain anything so he was going to leave it alone but because of his super hearing something changed his mind immediately.

"Aah! My leg!"

When Midoriya heard this he immediately stop and turn towards the voice and saw that it was the girl from before who's leg was trapped by some rubble however because of Midoriya's sudden it caused the person behind him who was the blue hair guy with glasses from before to bump into Midoriya's shoulder which caused to fell over as to him it felt like he hit a steel wall.

"Aah! What are you made of, pure metal" The guy with glasses said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Someone's in trouble" Midoriya said before he bolted towards the giant robot and free the girl from the rubble as well as got her away from the giant robot.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay" said Midoriya.

"W-wait what! H-how did you!?" The girl said confused.

However Midoriya wasn't finished as he then crouched and bent his knees, flexing his muscles.

"I can do this" Midoriya told himself.

Midoriya kicked the ground below him and left a sizeable crater behind him. Flying at full speed at the giant robot's direction, Midoriya then cocked back his right fist.

"SMASH!" Midoriya shouted.

Midoriya's punch caused a terrible shock wave that broke every window in the fake city and completely atomized the robot's head, causing its huge body to fall backwards. Midoriya landed on the ground without any problem. His legs dug into it a little bit, but he pulled himself out just fine.

"D-did you see that!"

"Kind of hard to miss!"

"He just completely destroy that thing in a single punch!"

"What kind of quirk let's you do that?"

"AND THAT'S ALL! THE EXAM IS OVER!" Present Mic voice rang out throughout the city.

**Next time on**

**My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya is Superman**

**Welcome to U.A.**


	5. Welcome to UA

"Characters speaking"

"Characters thoughts"

**"All Might speaking in his Muscle Form"**

**"Giant's speaking"**

** "Giant's ****thoughts"**

**ALL MIGHT ATTACKS**

_(When a character is giving you their point of view)_

_"People taking on the phone, television and computer"_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)  
**

* * *

**Last time**

Izuku kicked the ground below him and left a sizeable crater behind him. Flying at full speed at the giant robot's direction, Izuku then cocked back his right fist.

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted.

Izuku's punch caused a terrible shockwave that broke every window in the fake city and completely atomized the robot's head, causing its huge body to fall backwards. Izuku landed on the ground without any problem. His legs dug into it a little bit, but he pulled himself out just fine.

"D-did you see that!"

"Kind of hard to miss!"

"He just completely destroy that thing in a single punch!"

"What kind of quirk let's you do that?"

"AND THAT'S ALL! THE EXAM IS OVER!" Present Mic voice rang out throughout the city.

* * *

**The current time**

Izuku then walk over to the girl who just stare at him in shock at what Izuku had just done.

"Can you walk or do you need help?" Izuku ask concern.

"Y-yeah I think I twisted my ankle" the girl said.

"Don't worry I'll sure U.A. have someone on standby to help" said Izuku.

"Umm thanks for saving me, I'm Uraraka Ochako by the way" said Uraraka.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya and don't worry it after all it wouldn't be very heroic if I let someone die" said Izuku.

"Alright everybody good work, now if you are injured please tell me now so I can help you," said an old short looking woman with a needle shaped cane.

"Who's that?" asked one of the examines.

"That is the Youthful Heroine, known as Recovery Girl she can heal anyone with a kiss," said another examines.

Walking up to Uraraka and Izuku "Are you alright dear? Is it your ankle?" Recovery Girl ask.

"Yeah I think my ankle is twisted" said Uraraka looking at her ankle. Without a second thought Recovery Girl kissed Uraraka on the forehead and instantly her ankle was fixed "There you go sweetly all better".

**Observation Room**

"It's him" All Might thought which a mouse?-bear?-dog? creature that wearing a suit noticed.

"What is that kids name?" A mouse?-bear?-dog? creature ask curiously looking at the screen that Izuku on it.

"Izuku Midoriya" A person answered.

"What's exactly is his quirk?" Another person ask curiously.

"Well it says that it's super strength but adamantly it also grants him super speed, x-ray vision, super hearing, super breath and invulnerability" A person said surprised.

"What kind of quirk grants someone all that!?" Another person ask curiously.

"Well adamantly his quirk is also very different as wherever someone tries performs the test to see if someone has a quirk or not on Izuku, it would always come back negative" A person said.

"All Might is there anything you like to input as it seems you know something?" The mouse?-bear?-dog? creature ask curiously.

"Ten months ago I met Izuku when I was chasing down a villain who try to attack Izuku but the boy managed to hold his own before I arrive however afterwards the villain managed to escape from me and they took another kid hostage and I couldn't do anything as I was already past my limits but then Izuku appeared right in front of the villain and then pull off one of my punches 'The Detroit Smash' and managed to change the weather from sunny to raining"

"Seriously! That was him!" A person said surprised.

"It would seem that this years batch of candidates have a lot of potential" said the mouse?-bear?-dog? creature.

"Who exactly are you Izuku Midoriya" All Might thought curiously.

**A couple weeks later **

**At Izuku's home**

A couple of weeks had gone by since the exam and during that time Izuku thought that maybe he didn't earn enough points meaning he didn't get into U.A. however on one day when Izuku was on his laptop his mom burst though the door.

"Izuku! Izuku!" Inko's shouting repeatedly.

"Huh? What's wrong mom?" Izuku ask curiously.

"It here! I-It finally came!" Inko said while her trembling hands, Izuku saw that Inko holding a wax-sealed envelope with U.A. High as the return address. This had to be his exam results, the thing that would decide his future.

Izuku took the letter from his mother and ran into his room as if it was as bad news he didn't want his mother to witness it first-hand. Once the door was shut, Izuku sat down at his desk and opened the envelope. To his surprise, instead of a letter, the envelope released a metal disk. The second he touched it, a square-shaped beam of light shot out from the top and into the air.

_"This is a projection!"_ said the familiar voice of All Might, paired with the familiar image of All Might wearing a wearing bright yellow suit.

"All Might?!" Izuku shouted. "This is from U.A., isn't it?! Then why is All Might here?!"

All Might laughter boomed in the recording as if he had heard the boy's exclamations._ "Greetings, Young Midoriya, it has been a while since we last met"_ The Number One Hero in the country commented._ "This will come as a shock for you, but I will be working as a teacher for U.A. during this upcoming term, and I am sure you must have a lot of questions but first things first… You passed!"_ All Might declared.

"I got in!" Izuku said to himself with a hugh smile on his face.

_"As the newest teacher, I've been tasked with informing all applicants of their test results. You performed flawlessly on the written exam, one of the best scores we had in fact! For the practical exam you again performed flawlessly scouring at the top however the Villain Points weren't the only points you scored"_ said All Might.

"Wait, what?" Midoriya asked.

_"While most Heroes need to be tough enough to beat down any and all scumbags who cause trouble around them, a Hero's job, first and foremost, is saving people's lives. Someone who doesn't even try to do that is nothing but a punk trying too hard to be cool, and the world already has too many of those! What people don't know is that is that you fan earn points by doing one of the most important thing that a hero dose and that is save someone in need and that is exactly what you did, here look at this!"_ All Might said as he picked up a remote and turned on a TV behind him.

The screen show Izuku saving Uraraka from the Zero point robot before he went and destroy it.

_"You acted without any hesitation just like what you did during against village ten mouths ago and it is because of that you the earn the secret Rescue Points"_ said All Might.

"I didn't think about it but it dose make sense that they score you for rescue someone in need" Izuku said to with but then he realised something "Wait how dose All Might know about that villain I punch ten mouths ago?".

_"Not only did you pass with flying colors, not only did you get the highest score in the practical exam but you set a new school record for most points gained during the exam! so Young Midoriya, Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course"_ The number one Pro Hero said.

"I really got into U.A." Izuku said to himself with a huge smile before he left his room to his tell his mom the good news.

**Izuku Midoriya Villain Points: 120 Rescue Points: 35 Total: 155**

**First Day at U.A.**

"Did you remember to pack a notebook?" Inko ask.

"Yes, Mom" said Izuku.

"Is your tie done?!" Inko ask.

"Yes, Mom" said Izuku.

"Don't forget to take careful notes during class" Inko ask.

"Yes, Mom" said Izuku.

"You look so cool in your uniform, Izuku!" said Inko.

"Come on, stop it. I gotta go, now, bye!" Izuku said with a red face.

"Show them what you fan do Izuku!" said Inko.

It had only been a month since Izuku was last at U.A., but he still couldn't get over how mesmerizing it all was and how incredible it was that he could be a part of it all. Izuku used a map to find his classroom on the large U.A. campus and he was shocked by the size of the Class 1-A door.

"Must be tailored for students with gigantification quirks or other mutations that make them too large for standard entrances" Izuku thought to himself as he took a deep breath and stepped inside the classroom where he heard two familiar voices.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!".

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?".

"My name is Iida Tenya. I'm from Somei Private Academy".

"Somei? So you're a stuck-up elitist, huh? Get the fuck out of my way before I blow you to bits!".

"Blow me to bits?! You would threaten a classmate with such violence on the very first day?! Do you really wish to be a hero?!".

"Just perfect" Izuku thought thinking about how he's going to have to deal with Katsuki again.

"Hey it's you!" A girl with pink skin said pointing at Izuku.

**Two months before the Entrance Exam**

Izuku was picking up some shopping for his mom the next town over from where they live as there was a special sale on however just as he was heading to the edge of town so he could use his Super speed without worrying about anyone seeing him using his Quirk to get home he suddenly heard a girl's screem nearby so he immediately race over there and once he there he saw a hooded giant towing over to girls who look terrified so Izuku ran over and got between them and the giant.

"Hey! Back off! Can't you see your scaring them!" said Izuku.

**"Get out of my way boy" **The giant said before he try to smack Izuku away however Izuku stop block it surprising the giant but Izuku was also surprise as he wasn't expecting the giant to be that strong though Izuku did guess because of his size he would be pretty strong however he far stronger then Izuku had expected and Izuku could tell that wasn't nearly his full strength as he didn't try

"I said back off!" Izuku said seriously and narrowing his eyes at the giant who noticed that Izuku's eyes briefly glowed red. **(Hint hint)**

**"Your strong boy" **The giant said before he walk away.

As Izuku was about to leave he noticed a girl with pink skin that had a look of amazement on her face and a guy with black hair and sharp teeth that had a look of shock on his face.

**The current time**

"You were SO COOL when he stood up against that giant guy" said the pink skin girl.

"Oh umm it was nothing really" said Izuku.

"Nothing! You were a total badass" said the pink skin girl.

"Yeah it was so manly" said a guy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth.

"Have we met cause I swear that I've seen you somewhere?" Izuku ask curiously.

"Hmm no we haven't" The guy said nervously.

"Wait it's the guy that was standing next to her, he's just changed his hair colour and style, I guess he thought new school, new look" Izuku thought.

"Hello, my name is-" Iida try to introduce himself however he was interrupt by Izuku.

"Yeah I know, you told me at the Entrance Exam. My name's Izuku Midoriya" said Izuku.

"Midoriya, you perceived the true extent of the Practical Test, did you not?" said Iida.

"I'm sorry?" Izuku asked confused.

"And the strength you displayed, I terribly misjudged you. I hate to say it but you are the superior candidate" said Iida.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Izuku thought confused.

"Izuku!" Izuku then around as he already knew that there was someone behind him thanks to his Super hearing and saw that it was Uraraka standing behind him with a big smile on her face.

"Oh... hey... Uraraka," Izuku said with a heavy blush creeping onto his face.

"It's so cool! we're in the same class! I wonder what our teacher will be like," Ochaco said going on happily.

"If you're here to socialize then get out," Both Ochaco and Izuku slowly looked behind them and down at the ground to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag staring up at them. After a few second his stood and stepped out of the sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?" The man asked as everyone quickly took a seat as he stood in front of the class.

"I am your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you," Aizawa said causing the whole class to think the same thing.

"That's oir Homeroom Teacher!" All the student's thought surprised.

"Now then change into your gym clothes and report to the training ground," Aizawa said coldly.

* * *

**(I've been thinking about making other What if's where Izuku gets other DC superheroes powers like in one where he gets hit by lightning which grants him super speed so he becomes the Flash, he gets chosen by a Green Lantern ring so becomes a Green Lantern and finally he gets chosen by the wizard Shazam where Izuku becomes the Captain Marvel yeah I would using his original name instead of him calling himself Shazam)**

**(The ****Battle Trials Arc is next and that is when we get to see everyone in their hero costumes for the first time while everyone else's will remain the same however ****Izuku's may be different personal I'm thinking Superboy from the 'Reign of the Supermen' animated film as Izuku gets the costume from U.A. but gets the leader jacket from his mom, if you have a idea let me know)**

**Next time on**

**My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya is Superman**

**Overwhelming Power: Part One**


	6. Announcements

**Hi everyone I hope you are all doing despite everything that's going on in world**

**I thought to let you know that I am writing the next chapter for 'My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya is Superman' and will try to release it before the end of the week**

**Possible future story ideas maybe Izuku meets a Future version of himself and I'm thinking that maybe he could be something like the Kingdom Come version of Superman because let's be honest he's design is awesome or maybe a younger version like the Superman from Justice League: War and those other animated films in that Universe and Izuku grows up looking like that Superman and wears the same outfit**

**What should Izuku's next power be? I'm thinking that has gains it during the League of Supervillins attack, Ice Breath since he already has Super Breath, Heat Vision or Flight? I'll leave the choice up to you**

**I might write a story where Izuku may have Captain Marvel's powers the one from Marvel films and like this story it will be a amalgamation of the Marvel Universe and My Hero Academia Universe**

**I also might write a story about The Marvel Cinematic Universe using the Hyperion character who is Marvel's Superman where I will use material from Hyperion, Squadron Supreme comic's and Superman things however i might add my own views on things like making Hyperion friends with characters that I love like Iron man cause he's awesome and Doctor Stranger who I saw in the cinema in 3D and which was amazing and great acting from Benedict Cumberbatch as usual **

**Please give me your thoughts**


	7. Overwhelming Power: Part One

"Characters speaking"

"Characters thoughts"

**"All Might speaking in his Muscle Form"**

**"Giant's speaking"**

**"Giant's ****thoughts"**

**ALL MIGHT ATTACKS**

_(When a character is giving you their point of view)_

_"People taking on the phone, television and computer"_

**Places**

**Time Skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**Last time**

"Izuku!" Izuku then around as he already knew that there was someone behind him thanks to his Super hearing and saw that it was Uraraka standing behind him with a big smile on her face.

"Oh... hey... Uraraka," Izuku said with a heavy blush creeping across his face.

"It's so cool! we're in the same class! I wonder what our teacher will be like," Ochaco said going on happily.

"If you're here to socialize then get out," Both Ochaco and Izuku slowly looked behind them and down at the ground to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag staring up at them. After a few second his stood and stepped out of the sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?" The man asked as everyone quickly took a seat as he stood in front of the class.

"I am your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you," Aizawa said causing the whole class to think the same thing.

"That's Homeroom Teacher!" All the student's thought surprised.

"Now then change into your gym clothes and report to the training ground," Aizawa said coldly.

* * *

**The current time**

**At U.A. Training Ground**

While everyone were getting ready they learnt each other name and their Quirks and now they were all standing outside at U.A. training ground in their gym clothes and Aizawa was standing in front of them.

Iida raised his hand. "Sir!"

"Yes? and you can call Me Aizawa-Sensei" Aizawa answered.

"Excuse me Aizawa-Sensei, but what exactly are we going to be doing here?" Iida asked the question that everyone else was wondering.

"We are here because you are all going to take a Quirk Assessment Test" Aizawa answered.

"What about the entrance exam? Or guidance sessions?" Momo Yaoyorozu ask curiously.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes" Aizawa said then waited a moment to let his words to stink in before continuing "Anyways let's begin, Midoriya!".

"Y-Yes sir!" Midoriya stammered out.

"You scored the highest in the practical portion of the entrance exam by a hefty margin, how far could you throw a softball in middle school?" Aizawa asked while ignoring Bakugou growling in anger.

"520 meters" said Midoriya.

'Sign' "I meant without your Quirk Midoriya" said Aizawa.

"520 meters" Midoriya said nervously.

"It's your first day of school, so you know nothing about me, but I'm going to tell you right here and now that it's not a very good idea to be the smartass with me in my class" Aizawa said annoyed.

"N-No! That's not what I'm doing! Really, it's not! It's just that my Quirk isn't the kind of Quirk I can just turn on and off on command and 520 meters is my best trying to surpass my Quirk" Midoriya explained nervously.

"520 meters and that's him suppressing, then what's happen when he doesn't hold back" Aizawa thought curiously.

"Okay, that's enough, I want to use your Quirk without any restraints, do what you have to, just don't leave the circle" Aizawa explained.

Izuku stepped into the circle there was a pause before he turned and spoke. "Sensei, how long is this field?".

"About two kilometers, why?" Aizawa ask curiously.

"I just don't want to throw it onto someone else's property and you should cover your ears!" Izuku warned as he dug his feet in the ground and made reels with his right arm, preparing himself for the devastating throw he was about unleash for the first time.

Letting loose, Izuku went to his top speed where everything slowed down to an unfathomable degree, his classmates and teacher seemingly were frozen in time. From their perspective, the plain looking boy arm blurred for a split-second before disappearing.

***BOOM***

The ball travelled at supersonic speed, breaking the sound barrier and was most likely going to exit the atmosphere in a few seconds. The breaking of the sound barrier caused the students to shake their head to clear the ringing sound. Aizawa look down at his recorder dan the results stunned him.

"What kind of strength is that! He broke the sound barrier" Aizawa thought while he stole a glance at the plain looking boy.

"His score it's Infinity" Aizawa told the class shocking them even more.

"WHAT KIND OF SCORE IS THAT!" Everyone shouted in shock expect for Bakugou who look like he was about to kill someone and Shoto who did look surprised but he manage to keep his cool about it.

"Izuku had thrown the ball into orbit and that's why it's infinity cause to the tracker it's technically still going" Aizawa explained.

"How are we suppose to beat something like that!?" Denki Kaminari ask.

"You don't cause that isn't the goal here, the quirk assessment test will be just like the physicals you completed in junior high, the only difference here is that you'll be allowed and encouraged to use your powers to the full, where you will do Fifty-Meter Dash, Grip Strength, Standing Long Jump, Repeated Side Steps, Ball Throw, Distance Run, Seated Toe-Touchs and Sit Ups and I'll rank you from best to worst" Aizawa explained.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Mina Ashido said excitedly as everyone else seeming to agree with her.

"Fun, you say? How is this for fun… The student who comes in last will be expelled immediately" Aizawa said seriously while ignoring the communal screech of 'NANI?'.

"B-but that's unfair! We all passed the entrance test!" Uraraka protested.

"An extremely stupid entrance test, U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' education system and that applies to us teachers as well meaning If I want you gone, then you're gone, no questions asked" Aizawa said in a serious tone.

Afterwards everyone else took their turn and to everyone surprise Uraraka was also able to get a Infinity score as well but the reason why made sense as she used her Quirk 'Zero Gravity' to make the ball weightless and when she throw it the ball simply floated away to in orbit however that was the last time someone was able to match Izuku's score.

As Midoriya stood atop the class in every test as he was the most flexible, almost folding himself in half during the seated toe touch. During the pull-up test, he was able to keep his pace fast while also continuous, only stopping when Aizawa told him to. For a moment it seemed like maybe a grape-haired student named Mineta Minoru was going to dominate the side to side jumps thanks to his Quirk however he came in second place once it was Izuku's turn.

In the grip strength, Izuku had to be VERY carefully when squeezed the hand machine until it maxed out at 999 kilos and it took him exactly 1 second to complete the 50-Meter-Dash. When it came time for the long jump, he cleared the entire campus and then kept a steady pace during the long distance run that was on par with world record holding athletes.

Aizawa fumbled with his device until the projector started working, while also mentioning that the whole expulsion thing was a lie, his words making most of the students cheer in relief while Yaoyorozu commented on how obvious of a ruse the threat had been which meant that Mineta who came in last place wasn't expelled in U.A.

"OH THANK GOD!" Mineta shouted happily as he fell to his knees.

**1\. Izuku Midoriya**  
**2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**  
**3\. Shoto Todoroki  
****(It's the same as in manga/anime only everyone goes down one spot since Izuku is first place here)**

"I must say you were impressive Midoriya" said Iida.

"Congrats Midoriya!" Ochako said, glad to see her new friend had the highest score "You were incredible!"

"I must admit, you're certainly someone special," said Momo.

"Oh Yaoyorozu, you got second place," Ochako pointed out. "Good job."

"Thanks" Momo said happiy.

Bakugo was beyond shock as he wasn't first like he plan, he wasn't second like he usually is when he competed against Midoriya and he wasn't even in the top three. He seethed silently for a moment, explosions just beginning to crackle in his palms. "Why?" he thought.

"I've trained everyday and push myself to my limits, I've even found new ways to use my Quirk but it still isn't enough to beat him, What the hell is he! Why is his Quirk so god damn powerful" Bakugo thought angrily.

**The Next Day**

Next day regular classes started. In the morning they had your everyday high school classes, like English or algebra however pro heroes would be teaching those classes and with him being the superhero fanboy that he is, Izuku was practically in heaven, having a chance to meet some of his favourite heroes up close.

After lunch, the heroics department began their training and part of that was Hero Basic Training! The rumour was that the new teacher was truly a famous hero and of course one of the Alumni of U.A. Izuku already knew who their new teacher would be and he couldn't be more happier.

**"I AM...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE AN ORDINARY PERSON!"** The booming voice of their teacher shouted as he entered the door. With the hero's bulging muscles and his costume, there was no mistaking who he was and that was none other than the number one hero All Might. Seeing the legendary hero in person, cause everyone to get excited.

"Is that really All Might?"

"That's his Silver Age Costume! So retro! I'm getting goosebumps just looking at him!"

"He's so manly! I wish I could have a fraction of his manliness."

**"Alright settle down everyone!"** All Might said, which made everyone silence as they didn't want to interrupt the number one hero.

**"Yes, the rumors are true! I, All Might, will be teaching the hero's basics course here at U.A! Today, we'll be going over combat training!"** All Might said causing many of the students to jump out of their chairs in excitement.

**"And to go along with that, you are going to need THESE!"** All Might said flip the switch underneath the teacher's table and twenty suitcases popped out of the wall, each labeled with numbers 1 through 20.

**"These are your hero costumes, designed as per specifications you submitted with your application. Take the case corresponding with your seat number and change. We'll meet in front of site B" **said All Might.

**Later at Site B**

"Well, this is it" Izuku thought to himself as he looked at his reflection. "This is my hero costume"

**(Izuku's hero costume is Superboy costume from 'The Region of the Supermen' animated film while everyone else's hero costume is the same as in canon although a certain someone can do something which they can't in canon so their costume will be slightly altered but will look the same)**

As Izuku look at himself he couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he look at his leather jacket that his mom had gotten for him which even had the symbol that he made to be his superhero logo on the back.

As Izuku got out of his thoughts he realise that he was the only one left in the changing rooms as everyone had left so Izuku used his super-speed to get to everyone else surprising them expect for Bakugou as even though they saw him using his super-speed during the Quirk Assessment Test it's still surprising seeing someone who's so fast that it seems like they appear out of no way.

"So they weren't kidding he really is super fast" thought All Might.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" said Izuku.

"On the contrary, you arrived at the exact time as all of us. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, though" said Iida who was wearing stylized white armour which covered his face but Izuku used his X-ray vision to see under it.

"Oh that's good and cool costume Iida!" said Izuku.

"Same to you, though I don't know why but I imagine it with a cape instead of a leather jacket but it still looks great" said Iida.

"Wow your costumes look great. mine isnt that good because of my bad direction, it ended up being a skintight suit" Ochako said as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"But, Uraraka-san, I think your costume is much better and much more original while mine is just a copy of my brothers!" said Iida.

"Yeah Iida, your costume looks great" said Izuku.

"Thanks guys though I love that jacket Midoriya" said Ochako.

"Yeah my mom got it for me to go with my costume" said Izuku.

"But what's up with the S?" Ochako ask curiously.

"It's my hero symbol, I came up with back when I was a kid" said Izuku.

"That's so cool! So I'm guessing that you already thought up a hero name and it begins with a S?" Ochako ask curiously.

"Yeah I have always wanted to become a hero and I thought a name for myself" said Izuku.

"Really then what is it?" Ochako ask curiously.

"It's Su.. " Before Izuku could revel what he wants his hero name to be he was interrupted by All Might.

**"Alright, listen now, students! Today we will practice indoor battles! You will all draw lots to form pairs and split into 'heroes' and 'villains. Any questions?" **said All Might.

"Is it truly alright to decide at random? Wouldn't it have been better to just have us form pairs?" Iida ask curiously.

**"It is to simulate a real-life situation. Heroes often don't get to choose who their partners are when disaster strikes. This is to learn to plan on the fly and to think how you can combine our powers"** All Might explained.

"Thank you sir" Iida said bowing his head.

**"In the first box are 20 balls with numbers from 1-10. Those with the same numbers pair up. In the other box, there are 10 white and black balls with letters from A to J. White balls are for heroes, black balls are for villains. Again, those with the same letter are together" **All Might explained.

As everyone took out a black ball from the box Izuku pulled a black ball with the letter J while Bakugou had pull out the same, except white and when he saw that he was going to battle against Izuku he had a feral grin on his face as he was so gonna enjoy this and show everyone that he was superior.

**Next time on**

**My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya is Superman**

**Overwhelming Power: Part Two**


End file.
